Curse of Fire, Earth, Water, and Air
by auroraivy
Summary: This is a short series of chapters revolving around Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh with a new OC character Amara. This is flexibly set between the time the gang meets Toph and Ba Sing Se.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The girl's large brown eyes stared ahead, her breathing coming in fast pulses. Sweat had started to streak down her face making the stray strands of her brown hair cling to the sides of her face.

The young girl's eyes turned to the woman tightening the leather restraints on her ankles.

"Momma" the girl sobbed tears welling in her large eyes, "Please… I'm scared Momma. What's happening?"

The older woman lifted her face, gentle brown eyes staring at her daughter's frightened face. After a moment the woman looked back to her work, tightening the strap roughly. The girl began sobbing louder and tears began to slip down the woman's face as well. "This has to be done," she murmered softly, her voice husky with emotion.

The girl strained towards her mother as she stood up, "Momma! Please!" She jerked violently towards her mother as the woman moved away, striding from the modest hut.

Once the woman was outside she covered her face with her hands and stumbled away, sobbing her grief.

As she moved up the hill she could hear her daughter screaming after her. "Momma! Momma!" The young girl's voice laced with fear.

Reaching a plateau above the hut the woman braced herself against a tree and watched the cabin through blurry eyes. She would stay and support her child through this trial the only way she could, by staying nearby.

All at once her daughter was silent. The woman felt her heart drop away as her fingers unconsciously gripped the bark of the tree. She strained for any sound or movement from the hut.

The cabin looked peaceful, serenely blanketed by the starry night sky. All was silent and the only movement from the hut was the flicker of firelight coming through the window. On any other night one could have thought this was an ordinary home on an ordinary night. It was a dreadful illusion and as she stood watching her home she knew it would never be the same again.

Suddenly the light flared through the windows and the earth rumbled under her feet. Her daughter began to scream, voicing her pain through the night sky.

The woman slowly sank to the ground her crying eyes rapt on the hut. She sobbed loudly as the cabin continued to flash with light, the earth continued to groan and quiver under her fingers, and she listed to the pain filled, heart wrenching screams of her daughter.


	2. Aang and Group meet Amara

Chapter One

"Katara?" Sokka frowned as his eyes scanned the bushes surrounding him. "Aang?" he called, his voice echoing dully around him.

Grumbling, the teenager stalked back towards the river. Before long his ears were fogged by the constant din of the waterfall.

"Katara!" Sokka called again more loudly. He paused at the edge of the river and scanned the surface of the water. The only creature in the water was Appa who was currently lying upside down under the waterfall, letting the water beat his chest. The large animal let out a loud groan of contentment.

"Toph have you seen Katara or Aang?" Sokka turned towards their gear where he had left Toph sitting on a rock a moment ago, "I can't find them…" his eyes fell onto the empty rock "and I'm talking to myself." Sokka's shoulders slumped and he turned and made a face at the river.

Suddenly the ground lurched beneath his feet and launched him into the air towards the river. Sokka flailed his arms and legs as he somersaulted into the river. His loud "Aiee!" cry echoing over the water.

Sputtering to the surface Sokka stood in chest deep water attempting to see through his soaked hair. Immediately after surfacing he was hit with a large wave on the right side of his body which made his hair stick off the left side of his head.

With a pouting expression Sokka watched his friends and sister laugh loudly on the bank seemingly delighted at their prank.

"Uh huh. Veerrryy funny guys." Sokka started his way towards the bank, wigging his arms and body comically, "Let's all pick on the Non-bender!"

"Non-bender!" Toph cackled at the term he'd imposed on himself. "Well at least the Non-bender still has his boomerang."

Sokka's face lit up and he charged towards the bank pulling out his boomerang, which was as dripping wet as he was. Lifting it over his head he let out a war cry and thundered towards the three giggling on the riverbank.

Katara and Aang let out a simultaneous "Eep" sound and scurried to their feet making a run for it.

Sokka paused as he started past Toph who stayed put on her rock. Noticing his pause Toph lifted a brow, a small smirk on her face.

"Eh… moving on!" Sokka said loudly before racing off after Aang and Katara. Toph stayed put on the rock, her head turning back and forth as the chasee's and the chaser darted back and forth in front of her.

"Alright" the blind girl proclaimed loudly, "that's enough don't you think?" With the wave of her hand the earth obeyed her command and stretched out catching Sokka from behind. Gripping him around the butt and pulled him to the ground making him sit in the makeshift rock chair. Rock seatbelt included of course.

"Hey!" Sokka protested, pouting sullenly at Toph, "I'd almost gotten them too!"

"Sokka you're trying to catch an Air-bender. On foot." The young girl gave him an exaggerated expression of patience, "It wasn't going to happen."

Toph turned her head as Katara dropped onto the ground next to her, giggling softly. "Good one Toph," the older girl replied, a laugh in her voice.

Aang dropped beside Katara completing the neat circle they all sat in now. "The look on your face was priceless when you went flying Sokka." Aang replied with his famous grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka muttered as he reached down to wring some water from his tunic, "Now I'm soaked-"

Sokka was interrupted as Aang blew a stringent wind at him, drying the older boy's clothing and hair. When the wind died Sokka once again had a comical expression on his face, but now his hair was stuck straight up and pointing to the sky.

"Thanks…" Sokka drawled.

Aang and Katara burst out laughing once again at Sokka's pout. When they were finished laughing Katara turned to Aang with a smile still on her face, "C'mon Aang. Let's finish our practice."

Using the air to get to his feet Aang then reached out and helped pull Katara to her's. Together they waded into the river to practice their water bending.

Toph released Sokka from his earth chair and instantly created herself a shelter of rock. Climbing inside Toph settled down onto the ground for a nap.

Sokka, once released, headed into the forest again to catch some dinner, a hand pressed over his ever growling stomach. "Mmm meat."

Later that night the four friends huddled around the campfire and talked of simple things, trying to keep their minds off the war and the fire king for the evening.

"Remember how Toph just pulverized those guys at the arena?" Sokka added to the conversation. The girl in question gave a broad, self satisfied grin as the other nodded in agreement.

"They were just like… Ahhh and she was just like, Nuh uh I'm gonna kick butt." Sokka continued his sound effect story while his arms waved wildly in the air, enunciating his words. Toph stayed turned towards Sokka as he relived her fight, pride flushing through her.

Aang and Katara shared a smile as she rolled her eyes at her brother. "He's so dramatic."

"Yeah…" Aang sighed happily as he stared into Katara's eyes. Lifting a quizzical brow she looked back at the Air-bender. "What?"

"Uh… nothing!" Reaching up the boy rubbed his bald head bashfully.

Katara turned and looked towards her brother again, letting her hands brace her up as she leaned back on them.

Aang glanced at her once again, feeling a blush steal over his cheeks. "Uh… Katara?"

"Yeah?" She turned and looked at him again, eyes questioning.

Adverting his gaze Aang rubbed his head again. Slowly his blush became more pronounced. "I wanted to tell you…"

"May I join your fire?"

All four of them leapt to their feet staring at the stranger who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Aang and Katara.

The stranger was wearing black walking boots with the edge of her black pants tucked into them. Her tunic was tan colored and her arms and hands were wrapped in the black fabric as well. Her face was wrapped with a black wrap. The only visible skin on the stranger was a small slit view of her eyes.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded in a squeaky voice.

Aang put out a hand towards Sokka with a benevolent smile on his face. "You are welcome at our fire stranger, as long as you mean to do no harm."

The strange woman bowed her head in agreement before stepping forward towards the fire. In the firelight the group could see that her eyes were blue.

"What brings you all so far from the city?"

"We are traveling nomads," Aang began, keeping his eyes on the woman. "What brings you so far from the city ma'am?"

The stranger shifted her shoulders, removing her pack from her shoulders. Lowering the bag to the ground she stretched her arms high over her head, groaning as her muscles stretched.

"I am also a nomad." Lowering herself to the ground she crisscrossed her legs letting her arms lounge comfortably on her bent legs. Slowly the group followed suit and settled back onto the ground.

"I am Aang," Aang stated placing a hand on his chest, "This is Katara, Sokka, and Toph." As he spoke he pointed out each member of their party.

"Very nice to meet you all, I am Amara." She bowed her head politely in greeting. "Thank you for letting me share your fire."

"So where are you from?" Sokka asked, throwing his arms about as he spoke, "Earth? Water? Fire Nation?"

The woman turned to him and they saw her lips curve beneath the fabric on her face, "I do not have a homeland, Sokka."

"You don't have a – What?" Sokka stuttered, shocked that such a thing could even happen.

Amara chuckled softly, her eyes gentle in her laughter. "I understand how hard it is to take in, but it's true. I do not have a homeland."

"Are you a bender?" Sokka asked loudly.

The woman gave a sardonic smile, "Not quite."

Amara took a deep breath at Sokka's thoroughly confused expression. "I am, what is known as, a wise woman." Her eyes grazed over the faces of the four young people around her.

"A wisewoman?" Katara asked, her full attention on the stranger.

Amara nodded slowly meeting the girl's gaze. "Yes. I know a great deal and can learn about another person on sight."

Their eyes widened slowly at the information.

"Is that why I can't see you?" Toph asked bluntly. She had distrusting look on her face and was oddly only facing in Amara's direction.

The woman seemed genuinely surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I can see through the earth but I can't see you." The girl slowly shook her head, "I generally can't see things that are flying but I know you aren't flying. Why can't I see you? What exactly are you wise woman?"

Amara's eyes widened and her lips puckered into an o shape beneath the fabric of her mask. "My, my. I have never met an Earth-bender who could see through the earth." The woman gave a self deprecating smile, "Then again I don't believe I've ever met a blind Earth-bender either."

"I have my talents. Now answer my question."

Aang grimaced at Toph bluntness and lack of tact. Although he too was curious as to how someone could sneak up on their party completely unnoticed. Not even Appa had noticed her coming which was very unusual and alarming.

Looking around at the group Amara sighed and slowly pushed herself to her feet. Everyone tensed and readied themselves as she moved around the fire before kneeling before Toph.

"Toph."

The girl jumped a bit, not having known the woman had moved.

"I have an idea of how to help you see me. Try concentrating very hard," the woman gently took Toph's hands, making the girl jerk in response, "and hit me."

The girl lifted a brow as the woman settled her small hands on the older woman's shoulders. "Hit you?"

"Yes. 'Watch' the echoes inside of me and maybe you can learn how to see me."

Releasing Toph's hands the woman sat sedately before the young Earth-bender. Seeming unsure Toph turned her face towards Aang.

"Uh… I'd go ahead and try it Toph…" Aang answered hesitantly, rubbing his head.

Carefully the Earth-bender lifted and dropped her hands back onto the woman's shoulders. She saw nothing.

"Harder."

Again Toph lifted her fists and hit the woman a bit harder.

"Don't be afraid to hit me. You won't hurt me."

Despite her words Toph stayed careful and very slowly hit her harder and harder. Finally she had a glimmer of an outline. Gasping Toph hit her again very hard, eager to see again. This time Toph was able to see a more general form of a body, like she had when she had first met the others.

"I saw you!"

The woman smiled. "Can you do it without hitting me?"

Frowning in concentration the girl narrowed her eyes, concentrating on the person in front of her. Slowly but surely she was able to see her form. Satisfied that she could see the woman if she concentrated hard enough, Toph nodded her thanks.

Standing the woman resumed her seat near her things. "Shall we continue our conversation then Avatar Aang, Katara of Water, Sokka of the Water tribe, and Toph of Earth?"

Staring at the stranger dumbfounded, the group's mouth dropped open in unison, except Toph's as the stranger had already known her bending ability.

"How did you know I was the Avatar?" Aang demanded.


	3. Amara's Tellings

Hello! bows Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier! sweat drop I meant to but I... uh... forgot.

Hehe. Anyhoo! Hope you like the story so far!

If the story seems a little off kilter by the way I am writing it then I have an explanation for that! Originally when I came up with this story line it was meant to be a fan comic instead of a fan story. XD But there's one little problem with making it a fan comic... I CAN'T DRAW! crys

Let me know if anyone can and is interested in drawing it! beams I'd love to see it illustrated.

* * *

Chapter Two

Amara blinked at Aang for a moment before slowly smiling, the fabric of her mask curving around her lips. "Well, towards the more obvious clues I shall point out that Toph is wearing green, as most Earth benders do, Sokka and Katara are wearing blue, as most Water benders do, and you Aang have the particular tattoo of an Air bender," the woman replied tracing out an arrow sign in the air.

The group stared at her a moment, collectively surprised.

"Also," Amara continued "I am a wise woman. I knew you all on sight." Reaching into her pack she pulled out a small bag and teapot. "Would anyone like some tea?"

Wordlessly Katara stood and moved to their things, retrieving some cups for their group and also returned with her water pouch. Silence penetrated the air after Katara filled the empy teapot with water and Amara sprinkled it with the necessary herbs before placing it on the fire.

"Most people do not remember the Air bender tattoos anymore," Aang murmered quietly, his eyes fastened on the dancing flames of their fire, "How is it you remember?"

Amara took a slow breath and smiled once again, "I am quite old Avatar. The knowledge of the old is kept with me."

"Old?" Sokka blurted out his eyes taking an abrupt and rude inventory of the stranger's figure, "You can't be far past your twenties, if you are even in them."

The woman's brows leapt as she removed the teapot from the fire and slowly distributed the tea into the cups around her. "I suppose you are well versed with the female body then," Amara gave him a sly glance, "eh Sokka?"

The boy turned a bright shade of red that had Katara and Aang giggling at the sight. Toph grinned as well, but for entirely different reasons.

After passing the cups around the group quietly waited for Amara to take a sip of the tea first, which she did right away. "Ah. Lovely. Tea is always much more enjoyable when surrounded by good people."

Katara stared at the woman as she sipped her tea before curiosity won out. "Amara, can you… uh… that is…"

Everyone turned to look at the young teen as she turned pink, attempting to formulate her question.

"Can you… ah… being a wise woman… that is… are you able to… um… see the future as well?" Katara glanced up from her cup before quickly darting her eyes back down to the fluid, embarrassed for asking.

"Ah!" Sokka yelled, smacking himself upside the head, "Not this again!"

"Ah," the woman chuckled softly. Lowering her arms she held the warm tea cup between her hands. "Occasionally I am able to see a bit of the future when I am in physical contact with a person."

Suddenly Katara was already sitting in front of her, her face alight with anticipation. Letting out a startled laugh Amara set her teacup aside and took the eager young girl's hands. "Alright then, let me see."

The group watched the stranger quietly as she closed her eyes. "Hmmm." Amara opened her eyes once again and smiled at the girl before her. "You have seen a fortune teller before." Katara saw amusement in the woman's eyes as she smiled, "You are a very curious one about the future."

"She's beyond curious." Sokka replied snidely, "She's downright obsessed!"

"Sokka!" Katara spun around giving him an evil look that sent the older boy back, a screwed expression on his face. "Ew."

Satisfied Katara turned once again, all signs of her evil face gone as she smiled to the wise woman. "What do you see?"

The woman's eyes gentled and she released one of Katara's hands and gently ran her hand over the young girl's hair before cupping her cheek. "You will have much strife in your path. You must learn to be strong and resilient like the rushing river young Katara. Your strength is of the utmost importance for your future happiness."

Katara swallowed softly, her wide blue eyes showing a flicker of uncertainty at the voiced prophecy.

The woman patted her cheek softly, "Don't fret Katara. As strong and stubborn as the river can be it also is able to be flexible and create new paths when there are none available."

Katara nodded, questions and worries running through her mind. As she went to stand she felt a staying hand on her shoulder. Looking back to the woman Katara was surprised to see she had leant to close.

"One more bit of advice Katara," the woman murmured, her voice too low for the others to hear, "Be honest with yourself and when the time comes you will see what you seek."

"What I seek?" Katara asked dumbfounded.

Curious the other three strained forward to try to hear two's quiet conversation.

"In here." Amara replied, moving her hand from the girl's shoulder to her chest, over her heart.

Katara's eyes widened and she felt said heart skip a beat in anticipation. "Are you sure?"

The woman nodded and leant backwards, resuming her original position.

Standing slowly Katara placed a hand against her pink cheek before dreamily resuming her seat on the other side of the fire. Aang watched her far off, dreamy expression and was about to leap up to ask the woman about himself when he noticed Sokka had already taken it up upon himself to sit before her.

Amara held Sokka's hands lightly in her own and closed her eyes. While she was concentrating Sokka took the opportunity to scrutinize her face more closely. _Definitely not old _Sokka thought to himself. Amara's outfit was hiding the look of her body but definitely not its shape. _Her body is awesome. She doesn't have any wrinkles around her eyes like Gran Gran or dad. _

Sokka was startled out of his perusal when she opened her eyes again and he felt a swift punch to his gut as she stared back at him. She had extremely vivid blue eyes at this close of range. _It almost looks like her eyes… are alive and moving…_

"Sokka, you have a stout heart."

"Uhhh… thanks?" Sokka replied, unsure exactly what 'stout' meant.

Amara smiled under her mask, "It means you have a strong heart," she whispered so his embarrassment of not having understood her would remain between them.

Sokka smiled giddily at her as he felt his cheeks flush, "Oh."

"You are a blessed man Sokka. You are watched over and loved by many around you. You will have no hardship with friendship or love. It will come to you naturally," Amara lowered her voice so the other couldn't hear, "As it already has on occasion."

Sokka blushed as she exposed his recent courtships. Thinking back he slowly got a sad expression on his face and had begun to turn his face when Amara's fingers captured his chin, making him face her again.

"The moon is always with you Sokka. When you are lonely or sad just remember that."

Sokka closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and smiling at her. "Thanks."

"Do you want to know anything else Sokka?"

"Nah," he replied as he stood, waving his hand nonchalantly, "I make my own future."

Aang began to stand as Sokka moved back to his seat and paused when he saw Toph turn on her rock and hold her hands out to the woman. Pouting he dropped back to the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. Katara pressed a hand to her lips hiding her smile and holding in a laugh at Aang's reaction to having to wait until he was last.

Amara gently enclosed the small girl's fingers and closed her eyes. Upon opening them she smiled and gently squeezed Toph's fingers. "You are as tough and strong as the stone you bend."

Sokka let out a rude half chortle half snort at Amara's obvious comment. Katara threw a pebble at him, the small stone bouncing off the side of his head.

"Ow!" Sokka cried, rubbing the side of his head as he pouted at his sister.

Amara lowered her voice and leant towards the girl, "The things you want in life will come to you, as long as you remain like the earth, strong and stable. You will achieve your dreams and grasp your desires."

She gently tightened her fingers around Toph's, "just remember young Earth bender, that although you are strong and true there will be times when it is best to learn to curb your impatience or soften your tongue."

Toph slowly digested the information before sagely nodding. Releasing the Earth bender's hands Amara turned to find a very eager Air bender before her, with his hands ready and a bright smile.

Chuckling softly Amara took his hands in hers smiling to him, "Aang, you have a wonderful smile. It gladdens me that you use it often."

Aang blushed faintly the smile unwavering on his face, "Thanks."

Amara did not close her eyes, instead she stared raptly into Aang's, seemingly searching deep within the grey depths.

Aang was surprised when the woman's eyes widened and a small trickle of tears escaped from the corner of her eyes, soaking almost instantly into the fabric of her mask. "Oh my," Amara whispered softly, her voice too soft for the others to hear.

Amara broke her gaze with the Avatar and stared at the ground for a moment, her fingers unconsciously tightening around his. Concerned Aang attempted to lean down to see her face, "Amara?"

Lifting her head she put her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "You have been through much hardship Aang. I am sorry for what you have had to endure."

Aang stiffened for a moment before forcing himself to relax; he glanced upwards watching the woman's face raptly. "It's alright," he murmured softly, "It's in the past."

Lifting her face she looked at him for a moment and Aang felt a spike of dread spear through him. Her eyes were filled with a compassion and sadness he'd hoped he wouldn't see when faced with the prospect of his future.

Clearing her throat Amara attempted a smile, "You will have many happy times in your life Aang. Enjoy each to its fullest, you deserve to relish the moments. The strength that you require for your mission is already inside you, all you need to do is seize it."

Aang nodded slowly, his face solemn.

"As for your other concern," Amara whispered, her eyes suddenly sparkling mischievously, "try getting her away from Sokka next time you attempt a confession." Winking, the woman pulled back as Aang steamed from the heat of his blush.

As Aang returned to his seat Amara stretched tiredly, "I believe I am going to go now, I must find a camp and settle in for the night." She yawned hugely and slowly reached for her bag.

"Oh," Katara exclaimed, "Your welcome to sleep here Amara. Toph can probably even make you a stone shelter to sleep under if you'd like." Glancing questioningly towards Toph she smiled as the younger girl nodded her agreement.

"Oh, that would be lovely." Amara replied, smiling to the group. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Toph created a stone tent for Amara as Katara and Sokka cleaned up the area around the fire and Aang snuffed the fire itself. After exchanging goodnights everyone crept to their areas.

Sokka stared at the moon, his expression thoughtful before he fell into a deep sleep.

Aang stared off, lost in his thoughts before turning his head partially to look at Katara's prone figure.

Katara dwelled silently, her fingers gently toying with her mother's necklace before she drifted off to sleep.

Toph closed her eyes and let her mind drift before rubbing her hand over the soil she lay on. After curling her fingers into the dirt she fell into a deep sleep herself.

Aang was the first one to wake in the morning and he took a quick survey of the camp. He wasn't too startled to find that Amara's constructed stone tent was empty and she was nowhere to be found. Glancing towards the impending sunrise Aang felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. It was a new day and he was sure he would encounter the wise woman again.


	4. The River Meeting

Hey there! Sorry it took so long this time to get a Chapter out!

Let me know what you think! I'd really love some feedback. -Sniffles- Please? -Big anime smile-

Anways! Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Three

"OoooOooo… my aching back," Iroh complained loudly before lowering himself onto a rock. He kept an eye cracked open to watch his nephew pace impatiently a few feet away. When Zuko whipped around to glare at him, Iroh let out another dramatic groan, pressing a palm to his stout back.

"Agh!" Zuko cried out in frustration, throwing his arms up into the air, "Fine! This is as good as any place to camp for the night anyways!"

Iroh allowed himself a small, triumphant smile as his nephew stalked into the woods, undoubtedly to get some firewood.

"He's a good boy," Iroh said loudly, situating himself more comfortable on the stone, "Just young." He watched the woods as it was steadily getting darker and was satisfied when the stranger was finally silhouetted against the fading sun.

"Yes," the stranger replied, her voice placid and smooth, "It would seem so."

"Would you like to join me for some tea?" Iroh asked with a genial smile, always eager for the brew and the intriguing conversation this new person presented.

"I would love to join you," Amara replied lightly, she stepped towards him while sliding her pack from her shoulders. "I have some lovely herbs if you would like me to brew it."

"Uncle?" Zuko's voice snapped from the shadows.

"Ah. My nephew. Come join us," Iroh called back to his nephew, "We were just about to start the tea."

Zuko moved forward, his untrusting gaze fastened on the completely clothed woman who was currently sorting through her pack near Iroh. He unceremoniously dropped the wood and tinder he had collected for the evening and knelt down.

Amara removed her teapot and a bag of herbs, a different colored sack from the one she had used a few evenings before with the group of youngsters. Holding out the red sack she offered the herbs to Iroh for his inspection. "Please let me know what you would like to have."

Iroh carefully took the pouch and sorted through the ingredients with a finger. "This is an impressive collection," he huffed admirably. Smiling happily to her he handed back the pouch, "Why don't you surprise us?"

Amara nodded and set the pouch down near her things before standing, teapot in hand. Without another word she turned towards where she had come from and soon disappeared from sight, swallowed by the darkening twilight.

"What is she doing here Uncle? Who is she?" Zuko demanded harshly in a quiet voice.

Iroh shifted again on the rock, his brows furrowing as he concentrated for a moment, "I think she has been following us, but I'm not sure how long." Iroh stroked his beard in thought, "She is hard to track. I lost her twice in the thirty minutes I was aware she was even there."

Zuko's featured narrowed as he frowned, "What do you think she wants? Do you think she knows who we are?"

Iroh sighed softly and stretched his arms over his head, "I don't know but I am sure we'll find out soon enough. I do not think she means any trouble for us."

Zuko stared at his uncle for a moment before gritting his teeth, the small branch he held snapping, "We don't have –"

Amara returned with a teapot full of water, making Zuko swallow his words. She knelt on the ground again, lifting the herbs to sprinkle into the water.

Zuko finished arranging the wood and tinder and yanked his pack closer before digging through it for their flint. Pulling the pieces of slate from the bag Zuko glanced suspiciously at Amara once again, striking the stones together angrily for a spark. He continued striking them, inwardly cursing at everything and everyone. The stones weren't cooperating.

"What is your name?" Iroh asked politely as he watched her sprinkle the herbs into the water, partially amused at his nephew's struggle with the flint.

"My name is Amara," she replied quietly, lifting her lashes to gaze across the wood at Zuko. With a soft click she placed the lid on the teapot and the reached out with her right hand towards the firewood Zuko had arranged. "It is a pleasure to meet you both," fire spilled from her fingers, instantly lighting the dry wood.

Zuko's face snapped up, his eyes widening as he was faced with a direct gaze of Amara. Her eyes were an intense blue over the firelight and he could see the flames dancing in them.

"Prince Zuko." Her gaze shifted to Iroh, her head dipping in a shallow, respectful nod, "Dragon of the West. General Iroh." Turning her gaze back to Zuko, their eyes once again snapped onto one another. Zuko's angry and malicious. Amara's calm and challenging. Iroh stroked his chin, eyes switching between the two, back and forth.

"So…" Iroh meandered, "you are from the Fire Nation?"

Amara broke her gaze from Zuko's and settled her unnervingly blue eyes on Iroh. No one noticed Iroh's hand curl faintly in the folds of his pants. "No," she replied simply, shoving the teapot forward to settle against the fire.

"Don't lie!" Zuko yelled, outraged by her hypocrisy. His glare intensified on her as his hands turned to fists around the flint. "I just watched you firebend!"

She turned away from Iroh, settling her gaze on the flushed and angry face of his nephew. "I do not have a homeland," she answered quietly, "I never have."

"Then how is it you can firebend?" Zuko demanded, springing up to his knees.

"It is natural for me. I was not taught."

"Oooh…" Iroh exclaimed softly, his face lighting up with surprise, "You are a wisewoman?"

Amara and Zuko turned to him, surprise lighting her eyes and confusion clouding his.

"What?" Zuko snapped, "A what?"

Amara stared at him a moment before he saw her lips curve beneath the fabric of her mask, nodding she confirmed his hypothesis.

"Wisewoman?" Zuko complained again, his hands spreading in exasperation, "What is a wisewoman?"

Iroh continued to stroke his chin as he watched Amara, who sedately sat back, settling her hands in her lap. "They are a fabled people…" Iroh started as he saw she had no intention of explaining herself, "I had though there were no such people anymore. I haven't heard of a wisewoman for decades."

Zuko about sizzled with impatience. Amara had shifted her eyes to the fire, the shadows dancing across her face.

"The last wisewoman I heard of being sighted was seventy years ago in the Earth kingdom, before I was born."

Amara's lips curved in a faint smile beneath the fabric of her mask. She glanced up and turned towards him, her eyes shining violet in the firelight. "I am the last."

"So what… are wisewomen… nomads? Some type of extinct clan?" Zuko snapped, confusion clouding his eyes.

"Not precisely" Iroh stated. Reaching out he hooked his fingers into his pack, dragging it back to him. Reaching inside he shuffled around as he continued, "Just like the fire benders or earth benders the wisewomen have a talent." Straightening Iroh lifted to cups, presenting them to Amara. "They have the talent of knowledge. However they are more like the Avatar in how they come about. They can be born to any tribe at any time. Completely random and unpredictable – unlike the Avatar who we know will precede to the next clan with his death."

Amara reached out and took the cups from Iroh, setting them down before her as she lifted the teapot, pouring the steaming brew into the cups. "You are well versed in your lore sir."

Iroh chuckled genially as he accepted his cup back from Amara, sniffing the brew appreciatively.

She held the second cup to Zuko, cradling it carefully in her hands over the fire. He frowned at her, studying her face for a moment before slowly reaching out and accepting the tea.

"So what brings you this way Amara?" Iroh asked, blowing softly on the tea to cool its surface.

Amara lifted her own cup and cradled it in her hands, her fingers wrapping around its warmth, "The wind." Amara stated briefly, her shoulders shrugging, "I have no particular destination in mind."

Zuko snapped his gaze from her towards his uncle as Iroh let out a low groan immediately after sipping her brew. "Uncle!" The cup he held slipped from his fingers as Zuko leapt towards the older man. Grasping Iroh's shoulders Zuko worriedly searched his face.

Iroh licked his lips and gravely looked at his nephew, taking in the worried expression. "Zuko…" he whispered softly.

Zuko's fingers tightened their grip as he cradled his uncle against his chest, "What is it?"

"This is… superb tea…" Iroh whispered, he face lighting up in euphoria.

Letting out a disbelieving, choking sound Zuko dropped his uncle, letting the older mand topple backwards over the rock. Iroh hit the ground with an 'oof' holding his cup up high, not spilling a drop of tea.

"Ugh!" Zuko growled, throwing his hands up and he got to his feet. "You ridiculous man!" he shouted. Spinning around he pointed a finger towards Amara, "you'd better-" Zuko froze and choked again as he saw she was no longer sitting at the fire. His eyes flew over the camping area, noting her pack, teapot, and empty cup, but not her. Spinning again Zuko scanned the woods surrounding them, futilely scanning the darkness for her.

Iroh shuffled back onto his rock, his tea in tact, and noted Zuko's searching gaze. "I told you she is hard to track." Iroh replied before taking another sip of tea, groaning low in his throat with appreciation as his eyes slid closed.

Zuko glanced at his uncle and rolled his eyes before stalking off randomly into the woods. Iroh groaned in pleasure again as he swirled the delightful mixture around in his mouth, attempting to discern the ingredients of the tea.

Zuko weaved hi way through the trees trying to expel his irritation without throwing fireballs. After a while he found himself at a river. With a sigh Zuko dropped onto the sand and raked a hand through his short, disordered locks.

With his free hand Zuko drew his fingers through the loose, white sand. Following a whim he curled a pile in his fist and heated the air in his palm, rolling the melting crystals between his hands quickly, blowing on it occasionally. After a few minutes he tossed the sphere into the water, listening as the water hissed when it plopped in.

Glancing up to the sky he stared at the tiny sliver of moon floating in the sky. That explained why it was so dark tonight, there was hardly any moon to light it.

Shifting onto his hands and knees Zuko reached into the water, feeling around for the sphere he's just created. When he felt his fingers brush against it he smiled faintly and curved his fingers around the marble, drawing it out of the water. Sitting back he lifted the glass ball to the moonlight, looking through it. It was clear except for the swirling milky center.

Suddenly he frowned, making a disgusted noise in the back of his throat Zuko's fingers snapped harshly around the marble. Pulling his arm back Zuko poised himself to throw the marble into the middle of the deep, calm river. "Why the hell…" Zuko started to mutter to himself, freezing as he noticed the silhouette of a figure standing in the water, a ways down the shore. A female figure. A naked, female figure.

_It must be Amara_, he though, an unwanted flush slowly coming to his face. The person was obviously female considering the curvy silhouette. Other than the hourglass figure he had no idea what she looked like. She was just a dark silhouette on and even darker canvas. He found himself unable to look away even as his blush became more pronounced. He didn't notice that he was gripping the marble far too tightly in his hand or that his arm was no longer poised to throw it.

As he watched her move, bathing, his eyes slowly widened as her slim arms extended and water bended the river around her, splashing it over her head. Zuko hardly noticed that he had leapt to his feet and that his breath was coming in harsh puffs. His cheeks burned, but with a sudden ferocious anger. He only knew of one young, female water bender that would be away from her reclusive tribe, which meant…

"The Avatar…" Zuko growled low in his throat. His feet moved of their own accord, quietly sneaking through the enclosing forest which followed the entire river bend, his eyes intent on the bathing girl.

In his haste and intense distraction, Zuko forgot to watch where he placed his feet in the unknown forest and tripped over a fallen tree trunk, crashing to the ground. Cursing, Zuko pushed his upperbody off the ground and looked through the brush towards the river. He cursed again as he saw the girl racing towards the river bank, riding recklessly on a wave.

Leaping to his feet Zuko crashed through the woods onto the river bank once again and fisted a ferocious fireball at her as he cleared the trees in an attempt to delay her breakneck retreat. He was moving at a run as she spun, instantly dispelling his fireball with water. She rushed the shore and scooped up her clothing, he presumed, before darting towards the woods where he could lose her.

Grunting with frustration Zuko let loose another wild fireball, yelling his fury. Once again she seemingly effortlessly extinguished his fireball before running again. Suddenly Zuko was thrown back as he prepared another attack, a gust of harsh wind catching him in his midriff and throwing him backwards like a rag doll.

When Zuko got to his feet again he searched the area for any sign of them before kicking the sand in frustration, screaming at the sky. Spinning he headed back to the camp at a dead run.

Iroh was calmly blowing on his fifth cup of tea when Zuko crashed through the woods into the camp, bedraggled and out of breath, "Uncle! They are here!"

"Who is here?"

"The Avatar! I saw them! At the river!"

"You saw the Avatar?"

Zuko spun, not having realized Amara had returned to the camp. She was clad just as she was before, only her eyes visible. "I saw his companion," he turned back to his uncle, "the girl from the water tribe was bathing. When I attacked the Avatar hit me with a wind blast to keep me away from her."

Iroh watched his nephew carefully, contemplating how to avert his nephew's rage.

"It's impossible." Amara replied quietly, placing her things back into her pack.

Zuko turned back to her again, his body tense and defensive. "I didn't get thrown back fifteen feet by an illusion!"

Amara stared back at him a moment, her eyes calm and serene.

Turning back to his uncle Zuko made a soft sound of irritation.

Iroh sighed and lowered his tea, "There is nothing that can be done tonight. Get some rest Zuko."

Zuko glared back and forth between the two of them before growling in frustration. Turning his back on them Zuko stalked a few feet away before dropping down onto the ground and lying down. He was surprised to realize he still had the marble gripped in his hand. Irritated, Zuko threw the marble before curling an arm under his head and glaring out at the darkness of the woods around them.


	5. Confrontation

Chapter Four

Iroh sipped his tea with a smile, groaning contently in the back of his throat. They had settled down early today, like yesterday, the day before, and the day before that, really ever since Amara had joined their merry little party. It had been five days of almost relaxed hiking.

Iroh's eyes glanced towards the lake they were now camping near. It had been an ideal spot and Amara had persisted that they stop because the lake wasn't actually a lot like a lake. It had a funny little sandbar right in the middle of it which was the perfect place to practice fire bending. Since it was practicing fire bending Zuko tended not to argue too much.

Iroh smiled happily again as he lifted his tea cup to take another sip of the grand mixture Amara had created for him earlier.

"Ugh!" Zuko grunted loudly, throwing himself into a right twist. When he landed his feet sunk partially into the sand with a faint slide. He quickly spun, pressing the balls of his palms together and thrust a fireball back to Amara in return for hers.

Amara easily cartwheeled out of the way before rolling forward and thrusting another fireball his way from her crouching stance.

Zuko spun, the heat of the fire warming his already hot back as it passed by, and quickly leapt forward, engaging Amara in hand to hand combat as she stood.

He threw a right hook, which she quickly countered with a strong block, her right hand fisted and aiming for his belly. He turned his body, letting her fist glance off of his side before he hooked his leg behind hers, attempting to knock her to the ground. She managed to counter this as well by twisting her body and pulling on the arm she had previously blocked, quickly pulling and dumping him over her shoulder and onto the sand.

He landed with a grunt, sweat threading down either side of his forehead from the force of the landing before he quickly shot out his foot, releasing a fireball at her face. Amara quickly arched her back, turning her face away from the hot flame as it whizzed past, not an inch from her face.

They both stopped, frozen in position with Zuko on the ground, his right leg in the air with Amara holding onto said leg by the shin, her body partially twisted away. They were both panting from the exercise now.

While on the ground Zuko eyed the still mysterious woman he was sparring with. She still hadn't removed any of her body coverings; he and Iroh had only been able to see her eyes. Even while they sparred and Zuko wore no shirt, Amara would wear the same type of outfit she wore on the first day they had ever met her. Today she was wearing black wraps and a white tunic.

Amara released his calf and extended a hand down to him with a smile. "That was a great workout. Let's cool off for a bit and maybe go at it again a little later."

Zuko nearly groaned. He really wanted to practice hard at his fire bending so that he could be more powerful and gain respect, but it was just killer training with Amara. He took her hand, letting her help him stand.

"Ugh!" Zuko complained, wiping at his bare back that currently had sand stuck to it.

Amara laughed and patted his back, dislodging some of the sand. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah. You can talk. You're completely clothed!" Zuko muttered, wiping at the back of his arms.

Amara swallowed more of her mirth, a mischievous twinkle coming to her eye that Zuko didn't have a chance to see before she shoved him into the water. What Amara didn't expect was that Zuko's reflexes were trained enough to have him turn and grab for her before he fell, which ended with them both in the water.

It wasn't deep so were both lying in knee deep water. They looked at each other before Amara burst out laughing. Zuko stared at her a moment before slowly smiling, his first in a long time.

Iroh watched them quietly, a faint smile on his face. He watched Zuko averted smiling face lingering on Amara's tilted back figure, still laughing and caught up in the moment.

Amara's laughter was petering off when Zuko followed a whim and reached out flicking a finger at a loose edge of her face covering, "Why do you always wear this Amara?"

Amara stopped and looked to him, he could see the smile fading from her face underneath her mask. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious. You never take it off." Zuko shrugged lightly, watching her reaction.

Amara studied him for a moment before she looked off. He watched her lashes drop a bit over her eyes as she lost herself in thought. They were quiet for a few moments, both leaning back on their hands in the shallow water.

"Its habit I suppose… I've always worn it…" Amara's lip quirked in the corner, "I have since I was a girl actually."

"Why did you wear it?" Zuko asked softly, looking off himself.

Amara sighed, closing her eyes briefly, "I had changed a lot in the matter of a few hours… I couldn't stand to look at myself so I covered my face. My arms, my legs, my hair, I covered everything and I left. I struck out on my own," she turned and smiled faintly to him, "and it's been that way ever since."

Zuko glanced at her before looking down at the water, swishing his fingers through it. "Were you young?"

Amara lifted a brow under her wraps making the fabric lift faintly, "Yes."

He turned and looked at her, eyes probing, "It sure must have been something."

"What do you mean?"

"It must have been something pretty bad for a young girl to leave with no qualms, especially before she is really old enough to care for herself."

For a moment they just stared at each other, gauging one another's thoughts.

"Everyone has their scars Zuko." She tilted her head partially, still eyeing him thoughtfully, "I think you understand that very well."

Zuko's eyebrows came together as he frowned deeply. Standing quickly he turned and jerkily made his way back to the fire and his uncle.

Iroh lifted a brow at his oncoming nephew while taking the last sip of his tea. "How was your workout Zuko?"

"Fine." Zuko snapped shortly. He threw out and a hand, lighting a fire quickly on the smoldering embers leftover. Without stopping he stalked off into the woods, presumably to get fire wood.

Amara approached the fire a few moments later, smiling lightly to Iroh from beneath her mask, "Did you enjoy the tea today Iroh?"

Iroh groaned happily and set aside his tea cup, patting his belly, "Don't I always?"

Amara laughed lightly and shifted through her pack, removing another set of clothing. "I'll be back in a little bit." Turning she moved off towards the farther end of the lake, towards the small alcove she knew was hidden behind the brush and trees.

It was nightfall by the time Zuko returned, joining Iroh at the fire. Zuko was nearly dry and knelt by the fire, which was dwindling, and slowly fed it some wood. "Where is Amara?"

Iroh peeked open an eye, watching his nephew's face in the averted firelight. With a mischeivious twinkle in his eyes Iroh harrumphed and gestured vaguely in the direction Amara had left towards, "off to practice some more on her own… maybe even sulk in private." Iroh added softly.

"Sulk?" Zuko inquired, turning to look at his uncle in surprise, "What does she have to sulk about?"

"Oh… I don't know. Someone she likes is being off-handish with her feelings. That would make any woman sulk."

Zuko frowned, his forehead creasing as he looked towards the way his uncle had gestured.

"Go." Iroh urged, nodding to his nephew, "Talk to her."

Zuko looked down at the ground before finally standing. Brushing off his knees he headed off towards where Amara had left.

Zuko walked through the trees, his mind on what he would say to her when he looked up and froze, his jaw hanging. She was standing in the middle of the averted small pond, obviously unclothed and the moon was full.

Her back was to him but he could see the tight curls of her long, fiery red hair that floated on top of the water. He watched as she splashed some water over her arms, rinsing them of whatever soap she had used to clean her tanned skin.

His eyes widened as she moved both of her hands out and somehow water bended a tendril of water over her head. He stood frozen as the moisture dripped through her thick hair, matting down her curls. He didn't realize he was moving until he had her arms gripped in his hands and he'd spun her around.

She stared at him in shock, her impossibly blue eyes wide and shimmering. She had a perfect face, heart shaped with gentle features. Her red brows curved delicately over those insanely liquid eyes, she had a stubborn, pert nose, and a bow shaped pink mouth. At any other time he would have been mesmerized by her simple beauty, but at the moment he was pissed.

"It was YOU!" Zuko yelled loudly, anger mounting on his cheeks, "It was you on that first night we met you. You were the one bathing in the river, water bending!"

Her lashes dropped over her eyes, darkening her blue irises. "…"

Zuko eyes suddenly widened, his fingers unconsciously tightening on her arms, "How? How the hell can you fire bend if you're a water bender?"

Amara turned her face away, looking off over the water. Looking anywhere but at him.

His eyes glanced over her, his face turning dark in confusion and disgust. He quickly released her, stepping backwards. "What are you?"

Amara's gaze immediately snapped to him, her lips parting as if she had just gasped in pain. His hands turned to fists as her gaze turned cold and angry. "**What** am I?" She advanced on him, forcing him to retreat backwards, "Am I a **thing** now Zuko? Huh? Is that what I am?" She asked, nearly yelling.

They exited the water, her long, wet hair stuck to her back, leaving her front bare to him. He only noticed for a moment before she recaptured his attention.

"Am I not a **person** Zuko?" Amara shamelessly gestured to her body, holding her arms out in the air in supplication, "Do I not have the body of a woman? Am I somehow deformed?"

Her eyes blazed at him in the night air, almost seeming to glow. His retreat was stopped as he backed into a tree. "How? How can you do both? How is that possible?"

Amara stopped, suddenly looking away as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I won't mention it. I don't talk about my past Zuko. Period."

Zuko stiffened and pushed off the tree. "I don't know who you are… or if you're human at all." Amara stiffened at his comment, but he continued relentlessly, "but if you aren't willing to enlighten me then I don't want to risk traveling with you."

For a long few minutes there was silence. Amara stared at the ground away from Zuko and Zuko stared at her willing her to fess up. Finally Zuko decided not to wait anymore and turned, walking away from her with swift strides.

Amara sunk to the ground, clasping a hand over her mouth as she began to cry, locking her sobs inside herself.

As Zuko reached the camp, Iroh got to his feet, alarmed by his nephew's angry countenance. "Zuko? What happened?"

Zuko immediately went about collecting their things before grabbing his uncle's arm, towing him away. "We are leaving."

"What? What about Amara?"

"She's not welcome with us uncle."

"Why? What happened Zuko?"

Zuko spun around and glared at him uncle, "Stop asking questions! Let's just go." Zuko turned and stalked off, leaving Iroh standing on the path alone.

Looking back towards the lake Iroh then turned towards his nephew's retreating back and followed after him quietly.

* * *

Ahem. I know it was kinda... cliche to use the whole bathing thing again.. but it's all I could think of! Lol. Sorry folks.

The story is going to sum up in the next chapter or two - so you know - and its going to be informative. It will tie everything back together and leave things moving along as they were supposed to.


	6. The Telling

Chapter Five

Aang gently guided Appa to the ground, the bison landing surely on his six feet. Aang hopped from his position at Appa's neck to the ground, petting his long time friend happily.

Katara and Sokka hopped off of Appa, following after the small earth bender who had thrown herself from his saddle as soon as she could. "Ah! This is so great!" Toph cried spread eagling herself on the firm ground.

They set about creating camp when Toph suddenly paused and drew erect, her body frozen and stiff.

"What is it Toph?" Katara asked when she noticed the younger girl. At hearing Katara's question both Aang and Sokka turned to look at the earth bender as well.

"I see something… some kind of commotion…" Toph suddenly jumped, "It's a fight!"

"A fight?" the other three cried out in surprise.

"Yes! Four others against Amara!" Toph replied before running off in the direction of the fight.

"Amara?" the three yelled again in surprise. None of them had even thought of the mysterious woman since she had left their camp.

They ran together as a group, following Toph's direction and they soon came across the battle. Low and behold there was Amara fighting four bandits on the road, alone.

"We need to hurry!" Aang yelled, he quickly opened his glider and the group froze as they watched Amara reach back into her pack and pull out a long cylinder object that was pitch black. She pressed the small end to her mouth and bent forward at her harassers, intense flames billowing out from the pipe. The men screamed as they fell back away from the flames in surprise.

Aang heard Katara gasp next to him and he felt his fingers tighten on his glider; _she's a fire bender…_

They watched in morbid fascination as one of the men ran away, unable to escape the flame clinging to his back, leaving three before Amara. They circled around her warily, leaving her trapped in the center. Suddenly all three men clapped their hands together and yelled in union, fire balls spurting towards her in union.

Toph cried out and moved forward, Sokka catching her arm to keep her from tumbling down the hill they were standing on. Again the foursome froze when Amara stomped her foot, surrounding herself with stone.

"Oh my god…" Katara whispered in shock, a hand hovering over her mouth. "She can earth bend too? How is that possible?"

Aang stared at the woman below them in shock himself.

Once the fire balls extinguished Amara dropped the earth walls around her and spun in a circle, lethal ice shards piercing two of the men in their chests.

The group stepped back in overwhelming shock. "Water bending too?" Katara whispered again. Without realizing it her hand reached and grasped Aang's, holding it as tightly as he held hers. "How is this possible Aang?"

"I have no idea Katara…" he murmered, his gaze focused on the fight below, "I have no idea."

Amara stared down her opponent as they circled one another, "You're a freak!" he yelled, his rough accent grating.

Amara felt rage flush through her as her brows came together in anger beneath her face mask. She raised her hands, her face twisted in anger as she readied a deadly blow, "I am NOT A FREAK!"

"Amara! Don't!" Toph screamed making the older woman jump. Amara's head whipped around and stared up at the four staring down at her in surprise.

The man she was fighting took the opportunity to lunge forward and sink a dagger he'd been hiding at his belt into her side. Amara's arms dropped as she turned her attention to the man, her eyes wide with surprise as her hands clamped down on her side as he withdrew the blade.

She stumbled back gripping her side as he raised his blade to give the final blow. The knife went flying from his hand as a rock hit his wrist making him cry out in pain. He didn't have a moment to collect himself as a large burst of wind threw him backwards into the woods.

The four grouped around Amara moments after she fell to the ground, still clutching her side.

"Amara!" Toph cried, falling to the ground beside her. Katara bullied her way in trying to pull Amara's hands from her wound, "Let me see Amara, I can heal you."

The woman allowed the girl to shove her hands away but laughed low in her throat, "You can't heal me child."

The group gasped as the saw her wound; it was surprisingly large and gushing with blood. They watched as the area around the wound seemed to crackle and fall away making the hole larger.

Katara pressed her hands to the wound trying to discern the damage; her eyes went wide after a moment. "Amara you're…"

"Different." Amara said firmly. Sighing, her eyes fluttered closed. "If it doesn't close on its own like it usually does then I will die."

Katara and Aang exchanged glances before they nodded in silent agreement. Reaching down they each took her shoulder and helped her up. "Come on Amara. We have a camp not far from here."

Amara grunted as they helped her to her feet, Sokka taking Aang's place in holding her up.

It took a while but they finally managed to get Amara safely back to the camp. Soon they had her bandaged and huddled against a comfortably shaped rock, thanks to Toph, while covered in Katara's blankets.

Amara nodded to her pack as Katara shifted through her own items for something to dull the pain. "Look in my pack Katara. There is a red pouch in there. You can use some of my herbs to make us some tea."

"Tea?" Katara asked, glanced at Amara, who nodded.

"Yes. Tea."

Not long later they were all settled around the fire, four sets of eyes fastened intently on Amara.

Sighing Amara shifted her position, pulling her arms out from under the blankets around her, "I suppose you all want to know how it is I can fire, water, and earth bend."

"Yes," the group chorused without hesitation. Chuckling softly to herself Amara flicked a finger at Aang, the pulse of wind made him topple back in surprise. "I can bend the wind as well Avatar."

Aang sat up staring at her in surprise. "You're like me!"

Amara sighed and closed her eyes a moment before shaking her head, "No, I'm not like you Aang. There cannot be two Avatars."

"But how can you-" Aang started, stopping when Amara lifted her palm, "It is a long story." Sighing she reached up and tugged at the edge of her face wrappings, slowly undoing them as the group watched her in shock. "It will take some time to tell I suppose. Perhaps even less than I think it will."

The bandages curled on the ground as they were unraveled. "When I was young I lived in a cottage with my mother. My father had died in the war that had just begun before my birth against the fire nation. My mother was an earth bender."

The end of the wrappings dropped and Amara ran a hand through her wild, red curls, smiling ruefully at him in the firelight. "But I was born a wise woman."

Sokka's face turned a simple shade of pink while he stared at Amara, watching her red curls ripple down her back. Aang glanced sidelong at Katara who was staring wide eyed at Amara, her mouth partially open. Toph stared at the ground, her eyes perked towards Amara.

"I learned very quickly. By the time I was ten there were so many people badgering us for answers to the budding war that my mother stole me away from our village and we moved to the outskirts of the earth kingdom to live in peace and isolation." Amara continued, her eyes settling onto the fire.

"We were happy, but not for long. The people were growing panicked from the lack of Avatar and a high official from the earth kingdom found us. He had formulated a plan to save the world without the true Avatar." Amara glanced up, her eyes distant and sad as she gazed at the four huddled across the fire from her. "He had decided it was necessary to make one."

Aang felt his eyes widen as a cold rush of shock slithered down his spine and settled in his stomach.

"He had friends from the other countries. A powerful water bender named Huit Makar. A strong air bending master named Aiyung Lee. He also had a friend within the fire nation, a general named Tiyun Gaghn who did not want to see his people starting war."

Aang swallowed, the taste of horror and bile creeping up his throat. He felt Katara move closer to him, her hand soon landing on his shoulder.

Amara continued relentlessly, her eyes distant and in the past. "I don't know how but he managed to talk my mother around to his cause and she agreed to allow them to try their experiment with me. One night they came to my house and began preparing. They had my mother tie me into a chair so I couldn't struggle and then she left."

Katara put a hand over her mouth while her fingers tightened on Aang's shoulder.

"They stared some type of ritual… to infuse their bending abilities inside me. It was the most painful thing I'd ever been through. I remember… screaming for them to stop… begging and crying… but it went on and one… for hours and hours… when it was done they had nothing left and were all sprawled out over the ground." A tear slipped down Amara's pale cheek, her eyes widening from the memory that obviously still haunted her, "I had blacked out at some point and when I came to the chair was broken and I could get away."

Amara sniffed and blinked her eyes rapidly, another tears escaping from her other eye, "I didn't remember what happened right away. I just knew that my body hurt and I felt… different… from before. I fell against a wall near a mirror and I saw my reflection…"

Amara's eyes came back and focused on the entranced group in front of her, she gave them a weak smile, her fingers crushing a lock of her red hair, "You know… I used to have this straight, brown hair. Kind of like yours Katara… and big brown eyes." Amara barked out a pained laugh, tossing her head back, "my mother used to call me her little pale doe…"

Amara's body shuddered with emotion and she looked back to them again. "When I saw my face… I just screamed and screamed…" Amara choked back a sob, "I wasn't the little brown haired, brown eyed, pale girl I knew anymore. I was something else… my eyes were blue and swirling like water… my skin was dusty and tan like the earth… my hair was red and flaming like fire… I could hardly feel myself walk on the ground… it was like I was floating… like the wind…"

Aang sucked in a sharp breath, "they made you the elements… you… you **are** the elements…"

Amara turned and met his gaze, "Yes. My eyes are water… my hair is like flame… my skin is of the earth… and I am as light and fast as the wind…" Amara tossed her head back, throwing her red locks over the rock she leaned against, "I am not like you Aang. I can control the elements, all four of them, but only because I **am **the elements."

"And they did this to you… because I…" Aang's voice broke as his fingers curled into a fist and tightened over Katara's, "because I… I was gone… I was missing when people needed me…"

Amara blinked at him, watching him quietly. "This is not your fault Aang. Those men were wrong… they wanted to create a creature to destroy the fire nation, to subdue it and keep peace within the lands. They made a grave mistake and paid the price for it."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sokka asked.

Amara turned to him, her eyes clear and stable, "I killed them. Once I saw my reflection I knew… I knew what they had made me…" she gave a weak smile, "curse of being a wise woman I suppose. So I turned on them and destroyed them. They had cursed me with this body… with these abilities… so I crushed them with everything they had bestowed on me and then I set the house on fire."

Amara turned and stared off towards the water, "I never saw my mother again after she tied me to the chair and left me to them… I assume she ran away after that. After I ran away I stalked through the forest, alone, but after a while I couldn't take it anymore… seeing my new face in the water… I couldn't take being someone so different and new… so…" she gestured to the bandages, "I hid myself in the only way I knew how and took to traveling. I have been on the road ever since."

"B-but... that was so long ago…" Katara whispered, "How…?"

"I age five times slower than your average person. I don't know why."

They were all silent for some time afterwards. When Katara finally mustered the ability to ask her another question she looked up and was surprised to see Amara sleeping quietly against the rock.

Katara turned when Aang put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's let her sleep for now. I am sure she needs her rest."

- The next morning –

"Aang!"

Aang jumped up startled from his sleep, "What? What's wrong?" He turned, his eyes fastening on Katara's crying face. She was crouched beside Amara who hadn't moved from her position on the rock. The woman was pale and she wasn't breathing.

He stood up and walked over to Katara, holding out his arms as she started sobbing and threw herself into them, hugging him tightly.

"Wha? What's going on?" Sokka asked stumbling from his tent. "Katara?" He quickly took in the situation, his mouth turning into a firm line.

"She's gone." Toph stated blandly, making Sokka jump. He hadn't realized she was there. He was surprised to see a tear slip down the earth bender's cheek. Awkwardly Sokka put an arm around Toph's shoulders and they all shared a few minutes to sort out their thoughts while looking at the Amara's cold and prone body.

- A few days later –

"Argh! Uncle! Hurry up!"

"But I'm so tired! Let's stop for the night." Iroh let out a little delighted sound as he heard the soft trickle of water, "We are right near a lake, let's just go there!"

Iroh plodded happily through the brush and off the trail leaving Zuko to pout after him before following. The soon came across the lake and Iroh quickly sat down on a rock that was uncommonly smooth and comfortable, "Ahh… this is so nice. Let's just stay here tonight."

Zuko rolled his eyes and glanced around his eyes settling on what looked like a grave stone. Frowning he marched forward, his eyes widening at the name inscribed. "Amara…" he breathed quietly, feeling a sharp sting in his chest.

He stood at the foot of her grave, which hadn't been dug too long ago, a few days at most. He stepped forward his eyes fastened on the grave stone. Crouching he reached out and ran his fingers over the small, white marble necklace that was pressed into the headstone. It was the same marble he'd made the night he'd met Amara. _She must have found it…_

Iroh stepped behind his nephew, his eyes closing in sadness as he touched Zuko's shoulder, feeling the younger man tense beneath his fingers.

Zuko stood, "I don't want to camp here Uncle…"

Iroh nodded as Zuko moved past him back towards the trail. Iroh let his eyes linger on the tombstone, _what was there? _He reached out and traced a finger over the small indentions in the stone, _It's like there used to be a necklace there…_

Zuko quietly moved into the forest towards the path, twisting he leather necklace around his wrist. Lowering his arm he felt the smooth white marble butt against his wrist with every step.

* * *

Alright! That was the last chapter. Kinda abrupt, but so was the rest of it! XD

I know it was really quiet and at times uninteresting - Sorry! But I had this story and character in my head for a long time and I had to finally let her out. She did die and nothing else really changed in the stride of things but I feel like I accomplished what I set out to do. -Nods-

I hope I was able to entertain at least a few of you... I know this wasn't a popular story by any means but I am happy I was able to tell it. :)


End file.
